Temptation Down the Hall
by ThisGirlOnFire
Summary: Katniss has a new roommate by the name of Peeta Mellark. He's handsome, kind, intelligent... and all to tempting. Katniss can't seem to let go of the sexual attraction to Peeta and it's affecting her relationship with Gale. How can she handle the temptation right down the down hall? Modern day story. Rated M for later chapters. P.S. I listen to all suggestions when writing!
1. Roommate

**I know... I know... You're thinking, "Another story!?" But I've been floating around with this idea for awhile and I promise to stay on top of this story as well as my others from here on out. I think this may be a good story. I hope so at least!  
****I do not own the Hunger Games. **

"You know that I don't like the idea of you getting a roommate." Gale stated for the thousandth time this week.

"Yeah, I understand that." I rolled my eyes as I started taping more 'Roommate needed' posters on street poles.

"Then why are you doing it Catnip?"

"I've answered this question to you before Gale. I need help with the rent."

"Then why don't you just move in with me or vise-versa?"

"Again, like I've already told you. I'm not ready for that step in our relationship okay?" I stated exasperated.

"Yet you're perfectly okay with stating 'gender not an issue' on your flyers?" He was getting angry again. Just what I need. A hot headed Gale.

"Gale, just let it go okay? I'm doing this whether you approve or not? I'm desperate for a roommate."

"Can't you at least agree that this is sketchy?" He pointed to the current poster I was taping up.

I do have to admit that Gale had a point. Maybe I wasn't attracting the best of roommate options by going about it this way, but I needed a roommate and I needed one fast. I couldn't afford to be paying rent all on my own on top of Prim's college fees. Medical school isn't cheap. Besides, I might as well get some use out of the second room in my apartment that just collects dust. No one comes to visit except Gale and he just sleeps in my room with me. Prim never gets to leave campus because she's too consumed in work, and when she does pay a visit she insists she can't stay the night.

"That's what the interviews are for Gale. I'm not just going to live with the first person who calls me up."

"Can I at least be present for these interviews?" He begs.

"Fine, but don't think that you get to just pick my roommate for me. I'll kick you out before you end up taking control of the situation again."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He grumbles, grabbing half the papers and trekking off down the street to tape them up. Now there's a good boy.

* * *

To say that my roommate search was a huge success would be a lie. I got three offers. Three. I hung up 200 flyers and got three responses. Fan-fucking-tastic. I set up the interviews to be back to back today to just get it over with. My first offer was a horribly rude man by the name of Cato. He came waltzing into the place like he already lived there and just started shouting orders at me. Throughout the interview he kept throwing around insults about how I dress and decorate my household. The interview didn't last more than five minutes before Gale picked him up by the collar of his shirt and through him out the door.

My next offer was a girl named Glimmer. Glimmer. What the hell kind of name is that? She kept talking in this voice that was a cross between high pitch and nasally. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gale cringing slightly with every word she spoke. Her shirt was low cut… very low cut. As in I was almost positive I caught a little glimpse of her nipple at one point when she bent over to get something out of her purse. She told me that she was usually out at late hours of the night and tended to have friends over a lot. The idea of more people like her was enough for me to ultimately decide we would just not co-habitat well. I smiled at her and said I would call her when I made my decision. With a squeal and an uncomfortable bone crushing huge, she was gone.

My last offer was going to arrive any minute and I was a bit hesitate after the last two.

"Gale, maybe you were right. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, did you just say I was right?" He laughed with a half smile.

"Don't get cocky." I kissed him on the cheek and sat back on the couch, flipping through the information on my last offer.

"Who's this next one?" Gale asked, sitting next to me.

"Peeta Mellark, age 25, owns a bakery, teaches art classes at the rec center, and his current place of residence is a couple streets over it seems. Well he's the same age as me so hopefully we may get along okay." I said hopeful.

"Baker… art teacher… he sounds gay to me. I guess that means I have nothing to worry about."

"Gale, stop." I chided.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I stood up and straightened my shirt as I walked over the door. When I opened it I was met with a striking pair of blue eyes. Peeta ruffled his blonde locks with his hand before he reached down to shake my extended hand.

"Peeta Mellark." He smiled brightly at me.

"Katniss Everdeen." I smiled in return and dropped his hand. "You can come in." I gestured for him to follow me and take a seat in the chair across from Gale. After offering him a glass of water I sat down next to Gale.

"So, Peeta, why do you want to live here?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"Well I live with my brother right now about a block away from here. I need to get out of there because he just recently got married and I would rather not intrude. I need a place close to my work and when I saw your flyer, your home just seemed like the ideal spot."

"What is your schedule like?"

"Well I'm usually up pretty early, around 4:30 am. I'm at my bakery from about 5:00am-5:00pm and from there I usually just go straight home. I like to cook so I don't usually go out for dinner. On Wednesday evenings and Sunday mornings I teach classes at the rec center. Other than that I usually tend to keep at home reading or something. I don't go out much."

That pleased me to know he wouldn't be in and out of the house all the time. Plus he was a reader so the house would be relatively quiet even with him here. Gale on the other hand looked upset about the idea.

"So basically what you're saying is that you'll pretty much be here all the time." Gale said to him.

"Well I wouldn't say all the time, but in my free time, yes." Peeta admitted with a blush.

"Great." Gale scowled and turned his head away.

"Excuse my boyfriend." I said frustrated. "Is there anything else you would like me to know, Peeta?"

"Well, I was wondering when the earliest time I would be able to move in was?"

"Damn, you're not moving in yet buddy." Gale snapped.

"Gale!" I smacked him in the ribs.

"Well, I know that, but if I do get it, I would like to know when so I can determine if I need to look elsewhere. I need to be out of my brother's house pretty fast. They're coming back from their honeymoon any day now." He said a little rattled.

"Actually Peeta, you're basically the only normal person I've interviewed to live here, and considering you're my last offer, you've got the room."

"Really?" He smiled brightly.

"Yeah sure." I smiled back. "You can move in as soon as you need. Rent is $450 a month, and I need first and last month's rent up front when you move in."

"Done." He said relieved. "Can I move in on Sunday?" He asked hesitantly.

"That's tomorrow!" Gale yelled.

"Of course you can." I said, ignoring Gale's outburst.

"Thank you so much Katniss." Peeta said while standing up.

"No, thank you Peeta. Let me walk you to the door."

When we approached the door Peeta stopped abruptly and gave me a hug. I was taken by suprise and just tapped him on the back a little awkwardly. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. My heart stopped for a second.

"Just thought I would break the ice." His nose crinkled while he laughed at the expression on my face, and with a wave, he was out the door.

I stood still for a moment before I smiled to myself and walked back out to the living room.

"Tomorrow?!" Gale yelled. His gray eyes were suddenly black with anger.

"Gale calm down, I need the money as soon as possible." I choked out.

"I'm not comfortable with this." He admitted, his resolve breaking.

"I know baby, but you need to trust me." I pecked him on the lips and pulled him into a hug.

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"Well, we'll see how it goes okay?"

"Okay." He breathed into my neck, placing soft kisses there.

It was only then that I wondered what I was getting myself into.

**So, what do you think? Continue? **


	2. Sexual Attraction

**I didn't make you wait to long now did I? The story is still getting up on its feet to get ready and take off. This chapter is about introducing the tension. Delicious(; 33 followers already! Thank you guys so much! Without further a due... Chapter two!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games. **

I spent the afternoon straightening up the apartment for Peeta's arrival. I cleared out his bedroom of all my extra boxes I didn't know what to do with when I moved in. I cleaned out a shelf in the bathroom for him as well. That's the only problem with this arrangement, we have to share a bathroom. I'm sure we could set up some kind of shower schedule or something. It was about 7:00pm when Peeta knocked at my door. I rushed to answer it and took a deep breath before I finally opened the door.

"Hey Katniss!" He smiled that thousand watt smile at me and I couldn't help the urge to return it.

"Hey Peeta! Come on in, your keys are on the counter." I walked into the kitchen with him on my tail.

"Thanks so much for letting me move in here on such short notice." He said while grabbing his keys and heading toward the door. "I'm going to go get my stuff from the car."

"Let me help." I offered, feeling a bit useless at the moment.

"Okay." He smiled warmly at me.

I followed him out to his 2010 Kia Forte and grabbed the first bag in view once he popped the trunk open. I quickly started into the house and set the suitcase on his bed. When I turned back around I rammed right into him and we both fell over. I landed right on top of him with my face only inches from his. We both froze like that, just staring at each other and breathing heavily.

His eyelashes were so blonde that you almost couldn't see them, and his eyes were an unnatural shade of blue. They were so bright, brighter than I had ever seen on anyone before. His blonde hair was falling around him and in his eyes a bit. I brushed his hair out of his face and his breath caught. It made my heart beat a little quicker. I shook my head and stood up abruptly. This was not going there.

"Uhm," He coughed standing up. "I got my last two bags right here. So I'm just going to go hope in the shower if you don't mind." He was blushing and not meeting eye contact with me. Great, just what I needed. An awkward situation to make this awkward situation even more of an awkward situation.

"Sure, sure. It's right down the hall to your left. We have to share it. I cleared out the left drawer under the sink and the bottom shelf in the medicine cabinet for you."

"Thank you so much." He touched my shoulder and my arm broke out in goosebumps. I shrugged away from him and started down the hall.

"No problem, have you eaten?" I called from the kitchen. As far away as possible as I could get.

"No I haven't. I've been packing all day." He admitted.

"I'm making dinner, would you like some?"

"That would be great. Thanks Katniss." Then he closed the bathroom door and I heard the shower going.

Okay. I'll admit it, Peeta is pretty attractive. He's not very tall but still taller than me. The way his shirt clung to his body I could only guess that he had a mouthwatering figure. His jaw was strong and pronounced. His teeth sparkled white when he smiled, I could get lost in those magnificent eyes, and when he blushes… my knees tremble.

Stop it Katniss. You have Gale. Gale is tall, dark, and handsome. Your families are lifelong friends. You are both pretty similar in personalities… even though that can be quite a problem some of the time… or all of the time… or basically every day. Stop it Katniss! You're acting insane. Peeta is just some good-looking guy that happens to live down the hall. No big deal.

Just then Peeta steps out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist and hung low on his hips. God dammit… His chest was hairless aside from the blonde happy trail running from his belly button down low and under the towel. How I wish I could remove the towel and have my eyes follow the trail right down to- Stop Katniss!

"Katniss?" Peeta calls. I look up at him and his look tells me he knows I was staring. I want to wipe that smug right off his face.

"Dinner's ready." I squeal out and go to set the table with a blush.

"Okay, I'm just going to go put on my sweats and I'll be right back."

When I heard his door shut I let out a loud breath I didn't know I was holding and grabbed the macaroni and cheese I made for us. I poured a sufficient amount on both our plates and sat down.

"It's nothing fancy." I tell him when he comes back out into the main room. I look him over and much to my disappointed hormones, he has a shirt on.

"That's okay, I'm too hungry to care. I'm sure it's great."

"So how was your day?" I attempt to make small talk.

"This little girl in my art classes gave me her picture. It was a picture of a dog and a cat hugging. She hands it to me and says, 'If they can be best friends, we can be best friends too okay?' It was so adorable." He said it with such enthusiasm I could tell he had been waiting to share that story all day. Like he really cared for that moment. It was adorable.

"How old is she?" I say through my laughter.

"About 8 or so I think." He smiles.

"That's sounds so much more fulfilling than my job." I say while shoveling mac and cheese into my mouth.

"What do you do?"

"I work for a local state park. I don't do much, just take people hiking and stuff."

"Well that sounds fun. Do you like the outdoors?"

"Oh, I love it! I'm really into hunting. I've been doing archery since I was a little girl. I usually go hunting with bows and arrows."

"A women with a weapon. I like it." He laughs.

I blush.

After a little while longer of easy going conversation he helps me wash the dishes and put them away.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed. I have to be up early in the morning. I promise I'll try to be as quiet as possible." Peeta tells me.

"Don't worry about it. I sleep like a rock."

Peeta steps closer to me and I take a sharp intake of breath. He's inches away from me. I can almost feel the heat radiating off of his body. His breathing is irregular. He reaches up slowly, shaking slightly, and brushes a stray piece of hair behind my eyes. I close my eyes and feel a current flow through me. I can feel my body leaning forward on its own magnetic pull to him. I jump back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Peeta!" I call, basically running to my room.

I slam the door and fall down to the floor with my back against the solid wood. I throw my head back against it a few times. What was I thinking? I don't even know Peeta all that well. I'm obviously insane, or extremely horny. I'm not sure which. All I know is that this is becoming a potentially dangerous situation all in a matter of a few hours. I need to call Gale tomorrow have him come over. I'm obviously in need of a good fuck.

**Well Katniss is in a bit of trouble. Sexual attraction is some tricky business. What do you think? I love to know your thoughts and suggestions for where you want this to go!**


	3. Everyone Has Secrets

**So I've seen Catching Fire three already! It was so good, oh my god. I'm only pissed about a couple of things (SPOILER ALERT!) The extra kissing scene between Katniss and Gale? Uhm, not in the book. Not necessary. And the beach scene with Peeta and Katniss? NOT HOT ENOUGH! HELLO! What was that? That was a sorry excuse for the moment Katniss discovers her sexual side. And where was the roof scene I was looking forward to so much? Huh? Where was it!? Anyhow, other than those few disappointments, it was pretty great. And let's all remember, the next time we see our darling Peeta, he'll be under capital influence… ): Any way! Chapter 3!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Peeta never leaves his room. He goes to work, comes home, goes to him room, comes out to eat dinner, go's back into his room, repeat process. I'm taking him out tonight if it's the last thing I do. So here I am at his door, figuring out what to say.

Knock, knock, knock, "Peeta!" Knock, knock, knock, "Peeta!" Knock, knock, knock, "Peeta!"

"What, what is it?" Peeta answers smiling. "I appreciate the Big Bang Theory joke though. Nice touch." He smirks with a sexy half smile.

My knees buckle.

"Well every awkward and uncomfortable conversation needs to start with a good joke." I smirk.

His face falls. "Oh god… wha-"

"You need to get out of the house, Peeta." I interrupted him, inviting myself into the room.

"And why do you say that?" He shut the door and jumped on the bed next to me.

This wasn't unusual behavior for him and me to partake in. We've become pretty close in the passing weeks. We'll curl up with popcorn and a movie in his room (of course) every night. It's a traditional that we pride ourselves on upholding. We've even made plans for a Halloween and Christmas movie marathon when the time comes. Of course our favorites are House at the End of the Street for Halloween, and the Polar Express for Christmas. While I can't wait for our awesome movie plans, I need to get out of this house.

"I've already called Gale, and all three of us will be hitting the local bar, District 12, tonight at 9."

"I don't know Kat, I have to work tomorrow." I smile when he calls me by the nickname he honored me with a little over a week ago.

"Fuck work, let's get hammered." I fist pump.

"Did you just fist pump?" He laughs uncontrollably.

I punch him in the arm. "Great, so we're in agreement."

"Kat… you know Gale doesn't like me." He says glancing at the wall.

"He's just jealous that I've found a replacement best friend now that he's my boyfriend." I pinch Peeta's cheek.

Peeta sticks his tongue out at me. My breath hitches for a second. Peeta notices this and slowly runs his tongue across his slips. It entices me. I lean in closer. He leans in closer. His breath touches my face.

"We should start getting ready." I remove my face from his close proximity and roll of the bed. I shouldn't have gotten that close to begin with.

"We'll be leaving here to meet Gale at about 8:45. Freshin up cutie pie." I smile.

"Oh Katniss, when you say things like that you know it gets me all hot and bothered." Peeta teases, but if he only he knew I wish that were true.

* * *

"Hey, this is Gale. Sorry I can't-" Gale's phone went to voicemail for the 8th time in a row.

"Goddamit!" I yelled.

"He didn't answer again?" Peeta said with a sad look.

"No. I have no idea where he is. He better be dead or else I'm going to kill him." I said enraged. "He never answers my calls anymore, and when he does it's like he's not really there." I deflate. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that." I turn to Peeta.

"No, it's fine Kat. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go inside the bar, yeah?"

"Yeah." I weakly smile at him.

Peeta puts his arm around my waist and leads me inside District 12.

"Hey Katniss!" I hear Darius call my name. I lead Peeta to the bar.

"Hey Darius, how have you been doing?" I smile.

"I've been doing well, I haven't seen you around in a while. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Can you get me and my friend Peeta here your house special?"

"Sure thing." Darius says, ducking behind the bar to make our drinks.

"Sweetheart, what bring you around here?" I turn to see the drunk face of my old uncle and smile.

"Thought I would come visit your bar you drunken old bird."

He laughs and hugs me. "Missed you around here. Who's this?" He points at Peeta who looks slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Peeta Mellark sir. Nice to meet you."

"So formal! The name is Haymitch Abernathy kid." He shakes Peeta's hand.

"Is this your bar Mr. Abernathy?"

"Oh, none of that boy, just Haymitch please. Yup, this is my pride and joy. Selling people my liquor."

"Second to his pride and joy of drinking his own liquor." I laugh.

"Hey now, watch yourself girl on fire." Haymitch chuckles.

"Girl on fire?" Peeta questions.

"Oh it's just the nickname I gave to this little ball of fiery spirit. Watch yourself Peeta, she's stubborn, too stubborn. Gonna' get 'erself killed one day. Just you wait."

"Shut up Haymitch and let my new roommate and I enjoy our night out."

"Roommate! Ha! How does Gale feel about that one sweetheart?" Haymitch has never liked Gale. Not even when we were children.

"Well he won't answer my calls if that gives you your answer."

"Ha, the jackass. Well, have a good night. I gotta' get back to my office."

"Your office? You mean you have to get back to the stack of liquor you keep just for yourself under the desk in that room over there." I point to the back corner by the tables.

"Hush now, let me live my dreams. Stay alive and come see me again soon." He insists, kissing me on the forehead. "You too!" He pats Peeta on the back between his shoulder blades.

"Bye Uncle Haymitch." I laugh as he leaves.

"You two seem close." Peeta remarks.

"Well he practically raised me." I say with a sad smile.

Peeta reads my face and figures not to push the subject. "I think Darius has our drinks ready." Peeta tells me.

"Here you go, two house specials." Darius offers up. "On the house since I miss ya' and all."

"Thanks Darius, but you know I'm going to pay anyway." I take a sip of my drink.

"It was worth a shot. See you around Katniss." Darius goes to help other customers.

"What's in this?" Peeta stares at it skeptically.

"Does it matter? Just drink it. I haven't died yet." I say taking another sip and smirking.

Peeta takes a tentative sip, makes a scrunched up face, takes another sip and laughs. "Not bad."

"Told you."

I look out to the dance floor where girls are currently dancing pretty proactively with other men. I've never brought myself to dance like that before, and when I felt like doing that, Gale said it wasn't appropriate. I remember I felt so rejected that I haven't tried it since. Maybe Peeta wouldn't reject me…

"Hey Peeta?" I call, feeling a little tipsy. Darius must have made the drink stronger than normal.

"Yeah?" He bobs his head up to look at me.

"Wanna dance?" I slur.

He glances at the dance floor, then back to me, then back to the dance floor.

"Sure." He says and hops off the bar stool, holding his hand out to me.

We make our way out the dance floor just as Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 starts playing. A little old, but a classic grinding song. I turn around and but my back to Peeta's chest. I freeze a little. I don't exactly know what I'm doing.

I stare around at all the other girls and try to match their movements. I throw my arms around Peeta's neck and start to move my ass against him. I rest my head back against his chest. I start to rotate my hips to the beat of the music. I feel Peeta's hands snake up from my hips and start to rub up and down my sides. The heat from his hands causes goose bumps across my skin. I push myself further into his hips and I can feel a hardness beginning to grow there. I shudder and I feel him take in a sharp breath.

"Katniss." I hear him exhale my name and draw me closer. His lips graze my ear and my hips buck in reaction.

I move my hand to grasp his wavy blonde locks between my fingers. His hands come up slightly higher and brush over a ticklish spot. I giggle. Now I know that the alcohol percentage in that drink was higher than normal.

Another song starts up and Peeta changes the rhythm in his hips. Roll, thrust, roll, thrust, roll. It's a dance that is making me go insane with want. I should stop, I will stop, I can't stop, I won't strop. I feel his thumb rub the underside of my breath and his teeth latch on to my ear. His tongue slowly grazes the sensitive spot behind my ear and I nearly melt in his arms. Whoever said dancing was foreplay… was absolutely right. When I wiggle my hips a little Peeta thrusts back hard in reaction. I gasp so loud I'm afraid the other dancers will here me, but they're all too preoccupied but they're own partners.

My entire body is flush against his, even my legs, and I feel so turned on that I can barely stand up on my own accord. I never feel quite this good with Gale and that fact scares me a little. Then all fear is forgotten when he moves his mouth from my ear and starts nibbling down my neck and shoulder, licking circles and blowing his cool breath against them. Once of his hands starts to move lower, dangerously low. I turn my head to look at him and see his eyes screwed shut and him clenching his jaw tight. His fingers press against my center, briefly, but enough for me buck against them and moan out in pleasure and surprise. I'm nearly convulsing beneath him and he smiles mischievously and thrusts his hips in an upward motion. I can feel his hardness protruding through his shorts and I reach back to rub my hand against him. His thrusts falter and leans his head forward to rest it on my shoulder. I rub even harder when his breathing gets heavier.

"Oh god Katniss. Look at me." He says pulling back a little.

I turn around in his arms so we're face to face. I buck my hips against his and watch as his eyes shut closed while lean his head back in pleasure. His beautifully pink sticks out of his plump lips and wets them. He looks back down at me. His once striking blue eyes now black with want. I'm sure my eyes look the same way. I take in a sharp breath when he runs his nose along mine a few times, his lips brush against mine before he pulls them higher to kiss my eyelids, then each cheek, then my nose.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers softly. I almost don't hear him.

But I do hear him. I hear him loud and clear. Clear enough for me to pull away from him. What have I just done? Complicated things, that's what I've just done.

"We should go." I brush past his confused face.

"Kat." He grabs my arm and spins me so I'm looking at him.

"This shouldn't have happened. I can't do this with you. I'm with Gale. I-I'm with Gale." His face breaks for a second. Then it hardens into anger. He grips me a little tighter, as if to get me to pay attention.

"He treats you like shit Katniss! When are you going to realize that! He doesn't answer your calls, and he ditches you when you want to go out. Just look around you. He's not here Kat, I am."

"How dare you think you can talk to me like that? You don't know anything Peeta! You know absolutely nothing! Don't touch me." I yank my arm out of his grasp and rub the spot he was grabbing. Not out of pain, but in annoyance.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grab so hard." Peeta panics backing away from me.

"You-you didn't hurt me Peeta. You were barely grabbing on to me." My face falls at his distress.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm so so sorry. I'll never do that again. Please forgive me" Tears are falling down his face.

"Peeta it's fine. It's fine. Why are you getting so upset?" I hug him and run my fingers through his hair as he shakes.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's fine. Can we just go home now?" He pleads.

"Sure." I grab his hand in mine, my anger forgotten. My plan to distance myself from him forgotten. "Let's go home."

* * *

When we get back to the apartment Peeta is still pretty shaken up. Why? I'm not too sure. But he can't even sit still. He's an emotional mess.

"Peeta, stay with me tonight." I plead him.

"What?" He stops pacing and looks up at me through his tears.

"Stay in my room with me. I don't want you alone tonight. You're scaring me. I'm afraid of what you might do if I leave you alone. I can't let you be alone." Thoughts of my mother force their way into my brain and I panic further. "PLEASE PEETA. Stay with me." I whisper the last three words. My voice hoarse.

"Always." Peeta says and makes his way to me, kissing my forehead.

**Well? What do you think? Reviews welcome and much appreciated. Although I would appreciate if you didn't review just to tell me to update. Thank you. Also, I'm looking for someone to collaborate with on not just this story but my other stories. Anyone interested please PM me as soon as possible. Thank you! **


End file.
